1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a ratchet plate for a braiding machine of the type adapted to receive bobbins, wound spools of yarn, wound spools of wire, and other wound packages in the textile machinery and wire working machinery industry, such as braiding, plating, creling, winding and spinning machinery and more particularly, to a particular design for a ratchet plate for use on machinery designed for wire braiding which will adapt it for braiding of yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Braiding machines comprise a metal plate provided with tracks around which a plurality of spools of elongated materials such as yarn or wire are caused to travel. The tracks are so arranged that the carriers weave in and out of each other as they travel along the tracks thereby effectuating braiding of yarn, thread or wire carried by said bobbins or spools. Bobbin or spool carriers have for many years been made in the form of a metal base with upstanding spindles which carry a bobbin of thread or spool of yarn or wire. The base comprises a metal foot from which the pins upstand, a gear co-acting driving pin by which a driving force is supplied to the carrier and a fin positioned between the foot and the driving pin and which serves to follow one of the tracks in the metal plate. There are many thousands of such carriers in use at the present time. These carriers are either specially made for braiding wire or specially made for braiding yarn. Wire carriers have not heretofore been adaptable to receive spools of yarn for the purpose of braiding yarn instead of wire.
The invention is generally related to an improvement in braider carriers manufactured along the general construction lines of Mossberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,669, but specifically adapted or designed for braiding wire.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means whereby wire braider carriers can be converted and adapted to yarn braider carriers by either modification of an existing ratchet plate adapted for wiring braiding and insertion of an adapter member into the modified ratchet plate or by replacement of the ratchet plate adapted for wire braiding on the braider with a ratchet plate specifically designed to receive, engage and drive spools of yarn.
A more specific object of the invention is to adapt a wire braider carrier to receive a yarn package comprising a paper core, whereby the yarn package with the paper core is pushed down on drive pins attached to a ratchet plate.
The above and other objects and intended advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompaning drawing which shows preferred embodiments of the invention for illustration purposes only, but not for limiting the scope of same in any way.